Door Frame
by Silbrail
Summary: “You know.” The pyromaniac began, apparently not minding Xigbar’s insisting as much at the blonde did. “He won’t give up until you do it.” Ah, the joys of traditions.


"Oh shiz..."

emyx muttered to himself, starring at the redhead standing in front of him and the one-eyed man grinning at them while pointing at the few leaves hanging above the two boy's heads.

Boy would he pout Marluxia for this. For _weeks_.

"C'mon, Demy." Xigbar encouraged, making sure he avoided approaching the door frame the two stood in.

Demyx flushed, obstinately starring away from his hierarchical superior to prove he meant his words.

"I am NOT doing this, tradition or not."

"As if!" Xigbar spat, habits kicking in. You can't not respect tradition after forcing me and Xaldin to do it!"

The sitarist seemed to twitch. Shiz... He _did_ force Xaldin and Xigbar to kiss earlier...

"But..." both looked at him, followed by the rest of the organization- their argument was starting to attract attention... _Not good nooot good. _Demyx thought.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at its owner to find a somewhat amused Axel starring down at him.

"You know." The pyromaniac began, apparently not minding Xigbar's insisting as much at the blonde did. "He won't give up until you do it." He shrugged.

Demyx's jaw dropped. He was sure he even heard a 'dong' on the white ceramic floor.

Was Axel siding with _Xigbar_? Of all people, he was the last person he'd expected to gang up against him. Especially since they were _both _in the same situation, one where he'd normally be better off on his side than on the enemy's.

Well, when he thought of it, being together with Axel that day was what caused that mess in the first place, no?

"Hehe...You're joking, right?" Demyx attempted with a nervous laugh, hoping to dissuade his friend from trying to convince him.

Said friend nodded no, stepping closer; two small steps that felt like a long way for the blonde. The smaller the distance, the redder the poor sitarist and the wider Xigbar's grin at the two.

"Can't be that bad, Demy." Axel assured, gripping his friend's waist. Demyx tried moving back, but the redhead had a good grip and his escape attempt was in vain.

The blonde whimpered in protest, earning a slight "Aww." From the flurry who held him close and kept shortening the space separating them. Before he knew it, their hips touched, followed by their chests.

Demyx tensed up at the increasing contact.

_Don't wanna, don't wanna! Don't wan_-

Cinnamon flavor... Soft kiss? He was more expecting to have his face eaten off.

Demyx didn't budge, but eventually shut his eyes and started to enjoy the kiss he guessed Axel was trying to make last as long as he could.

The blonde eventually wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He... liked it?

Feeling the pair of arms on him, Axel smiled in the kiss, but didn't move away. He let it last until they were almost blue from lack of air.

When they separated, Demyx looked straight at Axel's face, discovering a smirk on his fine traits. It was almost like he was trying not to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, his face perfectly matching Axel's hair.

"You know," the pyro started his explanation, his smirk growing until he was grinning from ear to ear. "the mistletoe wasn't Marly's idea."

The sitarist looked right to see the pink haired one shrug in agreement then looked ahead again.

"...Then who did it?"

Axel's grin didn't leave his face.

"You have three tries. Guess."

The smaller one didn't even hesitate and pointed at the gunman.

"Xiggy?"

Axel laughed.

"No."

"Uh, Roxas?"

He nodded no.

"Nope"

The blonde bit his lower lip, listing the organization members in order of who could've tricked them.

"Eh... Luxord?"

"Neither and you don't have any tries left."

"But-"

"I'll give you the answer." Axel cut in.

Before the confused boy could add another word, he received a second kiss, slightly rougher than the previous, but still agreeable. Demyx finally guessed who had come up with the idea of hanging mistletoe.

And made a mental promise to do it the next year.


End file.
